Glass window
by headphone frenzy
Summary: Never would Guy have thought he would ever need, or even care, about the likes of Luke, but he did. And at that most dire moment, he loved the unknowing boy. Fluff.SlightGuyXLuke.One Shot.


Headphone does not own ToA.

* * *

Glass Window.

Luke peered into the room, the servant's quarters looking empty without Guy. Luke wanted to do something so terribly, but he couldn't, since Van wasn't around, and Guy was busy running errands and even his last resort, Natalia, was doing charity work down at the Port. Needless to say, it was an uneventfully slow day that was dragging along slower than a turtle.

Luke looked around, noticing no guards, and no Maids in the hallway, and snuck into Guy's room, hiding under his best friend's covers like he did when he was younger. The unmistakable scent of Guy was over-whelming, and Luke felt just a tad bit weird about it, even though it's to be expected. Gazing around the room, there were half-finished projects, and half-dusty pieces of Fon machinery and fontech devices floating around, which was something else not to be surprised about.

The melancholy in Luke's mind told him over and over that this was all an act of abandonment, but Luke knew this set up too well for it to be. He lay down, turning to the right, and attempting to sleep, over to be rudely distracted by a familiar voice. He almost tried to shoot up, but instead, tried an approach that always worked, the fake-sleeping one.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Guy didn't sound surprised really; as this was a pretty common thing for the redhead when he got lonely in Guy's absence. Luke rubbed his eyes to play on the act, and tried to muster up as sleepy a voice as possible, for Guy to just let him 'continue' sleeping.

"Sleeping, what else does it look like?" His rudeness over-lapped with the sleepy act and created some mess. When Luke actually saw the stern look on Guy's face, his heart sank a little, as if Guy really was leaving him for good. This sudden shock and play-on of the young master's imagination was a bit of an over-kill and sent shivers of terror down his spine.

"I have to leave on a trip, I don't know when I'll be back." Guy normally wasn't one to break the ice so easily, and normally tried to avoid doing so, actually. "I don't want you sleeping in my bed for however long I'm gone." This concerned Luke, as Guy normally didn't care if he did or not, and actually liked the redhead doing so, something about good emotions or something. Luke never really paid attention to Guy when he started to ramble.

"What!? But, what about me?!" Luke tried to plead, begging for his best friend to take him with. There was no reply, which concerned Luke, and instead, he just got his stuff and left, not saying another word. Panic stirred in the redhead's chest, tears welled in his eyes, and for the first time, he thought that maybe he was, since Guy never acted this strange. Normally the blond would say adios, or at least give him some explanation, or at least walk with Luke up until the entrance, but he left without a word. Without one word, and that was what scared luke so much, the fact that Guy would never DREAM of abandoning him, as he knew how his master would feel about that.

"Guy, you do understand what this means right?" Van stated calmly and clearly, trying to make his words as clear as possible for the not-so-smart blond. Said blond nodded in return, he wanted to make Luke's fourteenth birthday a very special one, no matter what. "This might mean leaving Luke for a matter of weeks, since you need to go retrieve things from Belkend." After the Duke had left, Van explained vaguely that Guy would need to retrieve very important research materials for Luke, in order for him to learn more about the world. Van also mentioned to Guy that he could use his pay to get him any other souvenir that Guy would find appropriate. (Guy got his a board game and a coloring book.)

"Yes, I know," guy said to almost everything, trying to speed things along do he could leave and get back faster. " And I know also that Luke is not to know a word about this." The whole event was going to be a huge surprise, and the whole discussion of it had to be done out of earshot, because it would be terrible if a gossiping maid was to ruin the whole thing just because she couldn't keep it in. Guy nodded again, trying to hurry as much as possible, making sure to make a list mentally of the things he needed before finding that eh didn't need anything more then his ID and money, which he always kept on him.

"Well, I suppose I'll make leave, now." Guy said to himself almost silently, nodding lightly to the guards and maids near the front door before making his way down to the port.

Luke paced in his room, ending up eventually on his bed, arms over his eyes to block out the majority of the bright ceiling lights. Guy and Van both being missing for several days now, almost going on a week. This was a very tedious thing for the impatient red-head, as he was used to Guy being near him whenever, and the constant training every three days with Van. But this, not seeing either of them for what seemed like eternity was torture, and thinking of almost everything possible, the only thing he hadn't done yet was nearly the most obvious yet dangerous:

To go looking for them.

Almost conveniently, he noticed his overly decorative window, glass and pearly, waiting impatiently to be opened by a certain red-head. It would be an almost too easy escape route: he would exit through there, walk around back during the night, and jump the fence when the guards switched posts. _Ingenious_, he thought, deciding unanimously to put it into plan, sitting up impatiently, hands grabbing for the handles on the windows.

Opening the translucent frame, he slid out into the shift of twilight, finding the guards still there, waiting for something good to happen, which they would obviously be waiting a long time for. Luke ran into a bush quickly, telling the guards that him and a maid were playing hide and seek and that he wasn't there. They took their mission on with great ease, not saying a word to anyone about the bush's rustling.

When dark came, the guards left, leaving a five minute break for Luke to run through the unprotected gate easily, taking heed to make as little noises as possible. He remembered the outline of Baticul from books he had memorized in the study, and took a fancy to how convenient everything was. All except the port, which was at the very far-most point in the whole capital.

Making out without getting caught was easy, but in a crowd of blurry faces, how was he to find a familiar one?

The next day Guy returned back, and the manor was in utter chaos. What was once a quiet, peaceful mansion was now an utter hell-house, maids fretting around, soldiers checking corridor to corridor. Guy thought he would ask this question up with the Duke, as he had to also tell him of the completion of which he had gathered the presents.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Was the first thing out of the Duke's mouth when Guy finally caught his attention. The sudden blare of words put Guy into a sudden shock, a lump swelling in his throat. He got up the courage, ignored the lump, and spoke up.

"Where's who?"

"DON'T ACT STUPID!" guy didn't know what to say to this, and he obviously looked guilty of something or another. The duke replied to his lack of an answer with a smack across the face. It stung Guy's jaw, and mouth entirely, and he knew know how it must have felt to those he killed brutally. A small pit of revenge pilled in his stomach right before an absolute foulness.

"WHERE'S MY SON!?"

Flip-flops in his stomach, and a lump in his throat, he ran off to go find the red-head in question. The duke took this as an attempt of escape, and made after Guy yelling random obscurities, but obviously didn't know that Guy didn't know where the young master was, and was just looking for his friend. First off were the servant's quarters, empty like he thought it would be. Next was the kitchen, which only had fretting chiefs in it, and then thirdly was the library, which was obviously abandoned.

'where are you Luke?!' guy thought abruptly, not even noticing that the Duke had gotten off of his heels almost twenty minutes ago. He ran past Luke little building, and skidded to a halt. He prayed to whatever force there was that Luke was in his room playing hooky from his usual duties. Grasping the handle tight, almost breaking it off, as Guy absent-mindedly thought, he sung the door open.

Papers flew in every direction, making a dramatic entrance for Guy, and through the midst of white, Guy noticed red. He noticed the fire among the normal, and he noticed the one thing he had never thought he would be glad for.

Luke sleeping soundly surrounded by white, his hands folded neatly over his slowly moving chest.

He was fast asleep, and Guy couldn't help but call him the one thing he never would call him:

An angel.

The end.

* * *

This was originally for a Doujinshi that i was working on, but after realizing that it was a bitch, i gave up. So you guys get a half-assed Fanficiton.


End file.
